


Stuck together

by alice1205



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Alois are locked in a room together by Sebastian and Claude and there is one small problem<br/>warning: contains omorashi which means to wet oneself, don't like, don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck together

Ciel and Alois were in the library drinking tea, both doing there best to avoid each other, they've always had a deep hatred for one another that seemed to worsen after teaming up and Sebastian and Claude decided to do something about it. "Ciel, Alois, can you come here please? Me and Claude have something we would like to discuss with you," Sebastian called. The boys made their way to the sitting room. When they got there, their butlers said them down and Sebastian began to explain. "As of late we have noticed the two of you have gotten worse towards each other, now I know we don't particularly get along, but as of right now we need to be on equal terms, so in order to help me and Claude have an idea." Sebastian said. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Follow us," Claude said and gestured them to follow, soon they came to the guest bedroom. "For the evening you two will remain in this room without help from either of us or the servants. "You mean like locked in here?" Alois asked looking worried, their butlers nodded. "Why do we have to do this?" Ciel asked angrily, "and what about food, and drink?" "You and Alois need to learn to get along, and this was the solution, food and drink are in this basket," Sebastian held up a basket and set it down, "now that we have that sorted out, let's get you situated." Each butler made sure they were comfortable before telling them good night and shutting the door.

Now the two were alone in the room and had no idea what to do. Ciel saw a stack of books and picked one up to read. Alois stood there trying to figure out what to do. 'Damn that Claude, siding with Sebastian and making me stay in this room with the damn queen's watch dog,' he thought bitterly. Suddenly he became aware of the urge to go to the bathroom, it wasn't strong but the urge was there. 'Just great, now I have to piss and no way to go.' 

Ciel began to feel pressure in his bladder, though he didn't pay much attention to it, not wanting to interrupt his book.

The pressure grew steadily worse for both, brushing it aside they continued there book. Alois began fidgeting, Ciel took notice of this. "What the hell are you doing? He asked, cursing himself for concerning himself with the enemy. "I-oh, nothing," there was silence, "w-well its just that i kind of have to have to go to the bathroom." "Oh," ciel said, "I kind of have to go also. He admitted. By then both were close to there limit. "Damn that sebastian, how could he forget something so important?" He thought out loud. 'Claude is going to pay dearly for this in the morning.' Alois thought then suddenly felt a hot spurt of urine leak into his underwear. 'Please no,' he begged. But it was too late, he could feel his bladder contracting and releasing its contents into his pants, he lost complete control. Ciel watch in shock as the front of Alois's pants began to darken and a puddle formed at his feet.

This was enough to make Ciel lose control, he froze in mortification as he completley wet himself. He knew there was no stopping it so he allowed his body to relax as he finished up. When Ciel and Alois were finished, both were unsure what to do, they just wet themself like a damn child and in front of the enemy. Atleast the other was also in the same predicament. Tears of humiliation began to form in Alois's eyes, 'C-claude, get in here quick! He yelled, though he knew it was pointless, knowing no one would come. Ciel almost felt bad for him, almost. He made his way over to the spare clothes he had in that room, in case of emergencies. As he finished getting dressed, he looked over at Alois and sighed, as much as he hated him he didn't want him to suffer with wet clothes. "You can borrow some clothes," he said. "Thanks," Alois said with a small smile. "No problem," Ciel said, "oh and Alois?" Alois turned to him, "We never mention this again, right after we get done killing them."


End file.
